rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Chibi/Image Gallery
Trailers RWBY_Announcement! Official Graphics RWBY Chibi premiere.jpg|Release date announcement RWBY Chibi Countdown, 03.jpg|Promotional countdown of Ruby and Weiss RWBY Chibi Countdown, 02.jpg|Promotional countdown of Blake and Yang RWBY Chibi Gif.gif|Promotional animation from Tumblr'Rooster Teeth's Tumblr' RWBY Chibi Background.jpg|''RWBY Chibi'' background Characters Ruby Chibi.jpg|Ruby's chibi design in a Facebook advertisement Weiss Chibi.jpg|Weiss' chibi design in a Facebook advertisement Blake Chibi.jpg|Blake's chibi design in a Facebook advertisement Yang Chibi.jpg|Yang's chibi design in a Facebook advertisement chipi Jaune.jpg|Jaune's chibi design from Twitter'Rooster Teeth's Twitter' Nora chibi.jpg|Nora's chibi design from Twitter Zwei Chibi.jpg|Zwei's chibi design from Twitter Merchandise RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Pocket Shirt design RWBY_CHIBI_800_art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Logo Shirt design Screenshots Episode 1 Chibi 01 00001.png|RWBY Chibi title card. Chibi 01 00002.png|With all the ingredients are set... Chibi 01 00003.png|...it's time to make cookies! Chibi 01 00004.png|Adding the flour Chibi 01 00005.png|This sounded better in my head. Chibi 01 00006.png|Break time! Chibi 01 00007.png|Finally, I can eat my cookie with milk. Chibi 01 00008.png|Keep an eye on the target. Chibi 01 00009.png|Did I hit the target? Chibi 01 00010.png|"Huh? No one's here.. I guess I'll go check out the courtyard..." Chibi 01 00011.png|What's this? Chibi 01 Ninjas of Love.png|Is this what Blake was hiding? Chibi 01 00012.png|"Ninjas huh?" Chibi 01 00013.png|Interesting Chibi 01 00014.png|Oh my! Chibi 01 00015.png|This is too good. Chibi 01 00016.png|"Now that's a katana!" Chibi 01 00017.png|Weiss vs. Yang Chibi 01 00018.png|You can't touch me! Chibi 01 00019.png|Victory is mine! Chibi 01 00020.png|"Where is it?" Chibi 01 00021.png|"Ruby, is that my book?" Chibi 01 00022.png|Blake has been knocked out by Ruby Episode 2 Chibi2_00001.png|Team RWBY watching the news Chibi2_00002.png|Do you think it might be... Chibi2_00003.png|"Seriously, guys? Seriously?" Chibi2_00004.png|"You all disgust me!" Chibi2_00005.png|That's mine! Chibi2_00006.png|The rest of the team still in shock. Chibi2_00007.png|Weiss gracefully ice skating... Chibi2_00008.png|...Only to reveal she frozen the pool with her teammates in it. Chibi2_00009.png|"So, this is the last time we invite her to the pool, right?" Chibi2_00010.png|Are you ready... Chibi2_00011.png|...for our secret technique? Chibi2_00012.png|This is what we've practiced for. Chibi2_00013.png|Perfect throw! Chibi2_00014.png|Great Catch! Chibi2_00015.png|Time to do what I've waited so long for... Chibi2_00016.png|"Jaune be nimble, Jaune be quick! Jaune fell over the candle stick!" Chibi2_00017.png|"Blake be nimble, Blake be quick..." Chibi2_00018.png|"Blake needs to learn to pick up after herself when she's done reading!" Chibi2_00019.png|Yang hides her present for Blake. Chibi2_00020.png|Perfect for all your cat desires! Chibi2_00021.png|Blake is so done with all the cat jokes. Chibi2_00022.png|What's that supposed to be? Ruby? Chibi2_00023.png|Ruby, you're not suppose to be the cat here. Chibi2_00024.png|ZWEI!! Chibi2_00025.png|So adorable! Chibi2_00026.png|Zwei gracefully exits the room. Chibi2_00027.png|Is he gone? Episode 3 Chibi_03_00001.png|Hi Weiss, it's me Jaune Arc. Chibi_03_00002.png|I was wondering if we can hang out. Chibi_03_00003.png|"Call me." Chibi_03_00004.png|Time to test some Dust magazines! Chibi_03_00005.png|"Ice." Chibi_03_00006.png|"Fire." Chibi_03_00007.png|"Gravity!" Chibi_03_00008.png|AHHHHH! Chibi_03_00009.png| You dunce. Chibi_03_00010.png|Jaune's second attempt at calling Weiss. Chibi_03_00011.png|So beautiful...would be a real shame if something happened to this in cannon. Chibi_03_00012.png|Be patient Jaune...she'll answer...hopefully... Chibi_03_00013.png|Time to catch Blake off guard! Chibi_03_00014.png|Yes! I got...her? Chibi_03_00015.png|I will get her this time! Chibi_03_00016.png|I knew I could find some fun in my semblance... Chibi_03_00017.png|Alright I have had enough of you Weiss! It's high time you acknowledge me! Chibi_03_00018.png|So sad...I want her... Chibi_03_00019.png|Its her! Finally! Chibi_03_00020.png|What do I say?!? Think Jaune think! Chibi_03_00021.png|Oh she lost it...only one thing to do now! Chibi_03_00022.png|Destroy! Chibi_03_00023.png|That took a lot out of me, mentally and physically. Chibi_03_00024.png|What was that about? Chibi_03_00025.png|My scroll... Chibi_03_00026.png|Maybe I can find my human or food in the most logical place:the trash. Chibi_03_00027.png|Maybe under the chair? Chibi_03_00028.png|Or on the ground? Chibi_03_00029.png|Is... he... gone? Episode 4 Chibi 04 00001.png| Chibi 04 00002.png| Chibi 04 00003.png| Chibi 04 00004.png| Chibi 04 00005.png| Chibi 04 00006.png| Chibi 04 00007.png| Chibi 04 00008.png| Chibi 04 00009.png| Chibi 04 00010.png| Chibi 04 00011.png| Chibi 04 00012.png|Isn't that cheating? Chibi 04 00013.png|Is that even legal? Chibi 04 00014.png| Chibi 04 00015.png| Chibi 04 00016.png|If it fits I sits. Chibi 04 00017.png| Chibi 04 00018.png| Chibi 04 00019.png| Chibi 04 00020.png| Chibi 04 00021.png| Chibi 04 00022.png| Chibi 04 00023.png| Chibi 04 00024.png|THIS IS THE LAST.. Chibi 04 00025.png|...STRAW!!!! Episode 5 Chibi5_00001.png|"Great costume party, sis!" Chibi5_00002.png| Chibi5_00003.png|Time to clean my ears. Chibi5_00004.png|Now to clean my cat ears. Chibi5_00005.png|I think I got it right. Chibi5_00006.png|"Ruby, did you take my notebook?" Chibi5_00007.png| Chibi5_00008.png|My house of cards... Chibi5_00009.png| Chibi5_00010.png| Chibi5_00011.png| Chibi5_00012.png| Chibi5_00013.png| Chibi5_00014.png| Chibi5_00015.png| Chibi5_00016.png| Chibi5_00017.png| Chibi5_00018.png| Chibi5_00019.png Chibi5_00020.png| Chibi5_00021.png|"Hi!" Episode 6 Chibi_06_00001.png| Chibi_06_00002.png| Chibi_06_00003.png| Chibi_06_00004.png| Chibi_06_00005.png| Chibi_06_00006.png| Chibi_06_00007.png| Chibi_06_00008.png| Chibi_06_00009.png| Chibi_06_00010.png| Chibi_06_00011.png| Chibi_06_00012.png| Chibi_06_00013.png| Chibi_06_00014.png| Chibi_06_00015.png| Chibi_06_00016.png| Chibi_06_00017.png| Chibi_06_00018.png| Chibi_06_00019.png| Chibi_06_00020.png| Chibi_06_00021.png| References Category:Image Gallery Category:RWBY Chibi images